


Love Lost

by meglorraine



Series: November 2016 Prompts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: Sirius has died and Remus is broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a month long writing challenge in November, this is from the 29th prompt "Love Lost."

Remus felt his blood run cold as Sirius was hit with Bellatrix’s killing curse. He watched, the world gone silent, as Sirius slowly fell into the veil. He grabbed Harry as quickly as he could to keep the young boy from running after Sirius. He could feel Harry screaming and sobbing in his arms, but couldn’t hear a thing. The world was silent despite the chaos of battle around them. Harry wretched out of Remus’s grasp and tore off after Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus wanted to go after him, make sure Harry was safe, but he found that he couldn’t make himself move.

Sirius was never one for studying. Whenever the weather was nice enough Remus would find a good spot under a tree and try to read or study. Inevitably, Sirius would join him. Sirius wouldn’t study, though. He’d lay down and use Remus’s lap as a pillow while Remus read. Remus didn’t mind, he enjoyed spending time with Sirius, even if the man was asleep most of the time. Often Remus would find that his hands would wander down to play in Sirius’s hair. There was even one day where Remus gave up on reading and proceeded to braid Sirius’s hair.

* * *

Sirius hadn’t bothered to ask anyone to the Yule Ball. He just showed up in the common room dressed in his formal robes and demanded that Remus “get off his scholarly arse and get dressed already.” They danced all night long, ignoring the stern looks from some of the professors as Sirius and Remus broke traditional gender roles and were each others partners for the mandatory waltz.

* * *

The worst part of being a werewolf was the morning after the full moon. Everything ached and Remus was always sick. The world too bright and too loud and everything spinning when it should be still. The mornings where Remus was too sore to get off the floor and find some clothes. But those were the best mornings too. Sirius would wrap Remus up in the warmest blanket he could find and put him in the one good bed in the Shrieking Shack. He’d spend the day with Remus, feeding him oatmeal and applesauce until Remus felt like he could make the journey back to Hogwarts. Sirius always took care of Remus.

* * *

“Will you be gone long?” Sirius asked, sitting on the bed, watching Remus pack a bag.

“I don’t know.” Remus sighed, placing his bag on the dresser while he dug around for some shirts “It could take weeks to find the pack and then who knows how long to get them to talk to me.”

“I don’t like this.” Sirius pouted, getting up from the bed.

“I don’t like it either but t’s a mission from the Order and I’m the only one who can get close enough to even to the pack.” Remus reminded him.

“But I can’t look out for you there.” Sirius said wrapping his arms around Remus’s waist.

“I’m a big strong werewolf and can take care of myself.” Remus replied, it was one of their old jokes from their school days. Sirius hummed and pressed a kiss to the back of Remus’s neck.

“Promise you’ll be careful?” he asked, sounding small and unsure.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Since you were the one always getting into trouble?” Remus teased.

“I’m serious, Moony.”

“I know Padfoot.”

* * *

Remus jolted back into himself, the chaos of battle assaulting his ears like he’d been in a bubble that had just popped. Someone had grabbed his arm and had been pulling him. He looked down at the hand on his arm and followed the other arm up to, Tonks?

“Come on Remus. We can’t stay here. We gotta go.” She was saying. She tugged his arm one more time and he stumbled after her. Tonks led him out of the Ministry of Magic and apparated them back to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Tonks never left his side.


End file.
